Sasuke's Dream
by Lizzy231
Summary: Sasuke has a dream where everything happened like it did in the story, with Itachi killing everyone and everything and Sasuke thinks it's a vision of the future, so he tries to prevent it from happening. Chapter 5: Ichiraku's ramen bar.
1. The Stalker

Lizzy: Here we go. I'll try this out. Sasuke's Dream... 1st chapter.

Warning!: I've never tried anything like this before.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does... -sniffle- Oh well. (I call him "sensei" because I'm trying to teach myself how to draw from his Manga... It's going o-k... -sweat drop- i guess.) But I do own the plot.

Ok. So, anyone who's read my other stories know that i tend to accidentally make people OOC, even if I'm trying my best to make them... you know... act normal. So. Sasuke, Itachi and anyone else in this story might have at least a hint of OCCness. I'm sorry for that. It fits the plot, though. Also, don't take the title wrong.

* * *

**Sasuke's Dream: The stalker**

Sasuke shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He calmed his breathing and looked around the room. It was just a dream. Itachi hadn't done all those horrible things, and then left him all alone to endure more pain than he could have ever imagined. But maybe it was a lesson? What if Itachi hadn't done those things, but he had caused the dream? What if it was teaching him to show no emotion? Well he could certainly do that, after that kind of dream.

Sasuke didn't notice that he was shaking like mad. He scooted back in his bed, and leaned against the wall right behind him. Wrapping his blanket around him, he cleared his face of all emotions. Or... the best he could.

The door opened and someone entered. Sasuke turned his head to see Itachi. Sasuke's face showed no emotion... except for his eyes. On the inside he was continuously telling himself not to show emotion. Not to freak out because Itachi was there.

Not to show Itachi that he was extremely afraid of him, at the moment.

"Otooto(1), breakfast is ready... and... why are you shaking?" Itachi saw the slight fear in his eyes. All this because of some dream? How foolish.

Sasuke didn't notice he was shaking until Itachi pointed it out. He attempted to control the shaking enough for it to stop. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, held it for 10 seconds, and released it. He opened his eyes and quickly but smoothly got out of bed.

He didn't answer Itachi's question, but instead left the room to the bathroom. Itachi stood where he was, glaring at the spot Sasuke had just been in. Damn him for ignoring him. That was the first time anyone had dared to ignore him.

Sasuke walked back to his room after brushing his teeth. He was relieved to see his brother was gone from his room. As he got dressed, he found his thoughts pulled back to the dream.

What if it wasn't just a dream, but Itachi hadn't caused it either? What if... It was a vision. It seemed so real, and it still did. So maybe he was getting a chance to stop his brother. Yes. That had to be it.

Sasuke was still shaking slightly as he entered the kitchen. He sat down at the table, and everyone began to eat. Usually, Sasuke was chattering on about what he expected to accomplish that day, or what the teacher at the academy had told them the day before about what they would do that day. But today he was silent.

Itachi looked at his brother, as he ate. Studying him. He expected him to start talking any second. This was very unusual for Sasuke. All this for a dream? Now Itachi was interested in what kind of dream his brother had to have to make him shut up and be still. He knew that if he knew what the dream was, he could make his brother dream it every night just so Sasuke would be this quiet always.

Yet Sasuke still didn't talk as he neared the end of his meal. He was still thinking about his dream. He looked up at Itachi, who had looked away before Sasuke noticed him. He didn't think his brother would do something like that. But he had been wrong before. He wouldn't ask his Anaki to train him today. Not after that dream.

Sasuke sat still and waited for everyone to finish eating. He was staring at his plate, so he didn't notice everyone staring intently at him, waiting for him to at least say a word. But not a word escaped his mouth, as he was still deep, deep in thought.

When everyone had finished, Sasuke started clearing the table, putting the leftovers in containers and into the fridge, then putting the dishes in the sink. He turned on the water, and didn't notice the presence next to him.

"Sasuke. You don't need to do that." His mother said softly. "Go on and train." so he left to train.

He couldn't concentrate at all, though. He grabbed a kunai from it's pouch and threw it at a target. He wasn't even paying attention to what he was doing. He felt as if he was being watched. He plucked the kunai from the direct center of the target, twirled it on his finger, and put it back into the pouch.

'It was all just a dream.' His thoughts tried to convince him. 'Not a vision, just a dream.' but if it was a vision, the least he could do was prevent it from happening. Or try to. But how?

"But how..." he repeated out loud. He heard something behind him in the trees. He spun around, throwing a kunai. A squirrel jumped down from the tree. He stared at it. He shook his head as he turned back around.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

Sasuke is acting really strange. I followed him outside after I was sure he was far away enough so that he wouldn't notice. For a first, he hit the target with his kunai. I wasn't impressed. I was able to hit all the targets dead on at his age, all 8, with two quick movements. Then I heard him talk to himself. He was over exaggerating this dream he had. Whatever the dream was.

My foot slipped slightly and the branch shook against the tree. He threw a kunai at me! I quickly moved out of the way, throwing a squirrel to the ground in the process. All so he wouldn't know I was watching him. God, whats with him today?

That's what I was planning to find out. But I couldn't let anyone know I cared.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Sasuke continued to walk, but then, as he was still remembering the dream, he had to lean against a tree. He collapsed, shaking uncontrollably. Leaning against the tree and shaking he wondered who it was who was watching him. He knew it was someone, in fact, he even knew that the squirrel was a trick.

He gave a shuddering sigh and closed his eyes, focusing on getting that dream out of his head. He had only had it once, but it was still clear. Itachi's voice was clear and loud in his head...

_"Foolish little brother... cling to life, and run."_

He started coughing and gasping for breath. The coughing calmed down, and he sighed again, looking towards where Itachi was hiding. Of course, he didn't know it was Itachi, but he knew that was where someone was hiding. He sighed again and stood. Actually, he didn't want the person following him to know he knew.

He wanted a few things... 1.) to vent off his anger from the dream and 2.) to scare the hell out of whoever was following him.

He walked over to the tree that the person was hiding in. He sensed whoever it was move slightly away and completely out of sight, but not out of the tree. He glanced at the tree and, focusing all his chakra in his fist, he punched the tree with all his might. Succeeding in both of his "missions."

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I watched as Sasuke collapsed against a tree. I can't even imagine what kind of dream he would have to have to make him shake that much. Then he started coughing and gasping, as if someone had just punched him in the stomach with all their strength. What the hell?

Actually, I'm not even sure if all this was centered around the dream. I just know that it seems like it, since i came in his room just as he woke up, and since then he's been acting strangely. So, just in case you were wondering, thats why I think its all the dream's fault.

Ok. Then he started walking where I was hiding. He's never found me before, because he doesn't know how to find someone through their chakra... maybe he found out in that dream? No. Thats ridiculous. But I moved back, just in case. I was out of sight. He would never be able to find me. Then something happened that scared the hell out of me, though I hate to admit it.

Sasuke punched straight through the tree.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Sasuke stood, amazed at what he had just done. His arm was in the tree and there was a hole straight through it. Only one problem. The whole was only wide enough so his arm could fit in it. He was sure that if he managed to get it out, his arm would be covered with splinters, and he would have to explain that to everyone. How embarrassing would that be?

So Sasuke concentrated on removing his arm from the tree, without getting splinters. It was an impossible cause, as he already had about 10. Damn tree. So he attempted again and again to not get any more splinters. Well... he failed again and again. He eventually gave up and kicked the tree. Which didn't help him at all. His face was red in rage and embarrassment, because he knew the person was watching him and because his freaking arm was stuck in the tree.

He heard noises coming from the tree. He looked up, maybe the person would revile themselves. Ah, on the contrary he felt the person running away as fast as possible. He blinked in confusion. What the hell? Had he scared whoever it was that much? I mean, the chakra was quite strong. Whoever it was could surly beat the hell out of Sasuke.

Sasuke finally managed to get his arm out of the tree and counted 37 splinters.

"Damn it..." he muttered, heading back to the Uchiha part of Kanoha. He was stopped, though, when he heard something very distant and echoing... It sounded like...

Laughter.

* * *

(1) Otooto: I'm pretty sure that it means Little Brother. I looked up "little brother in Japanese" and thats what came up, so correct me if I'm wrong, please.

Lizzy: Ok! Review please!!! I love reviews, even if its criticism or flamers. I laugh at flamers, and I really do need a good laugh right now. Anyway, just tell me what you think, k? I'm working on the second chapter, but I want to know what everyone thinks before I release it. So tell me what you think. I mean, I'm gunna release the next chapter even if just one person says they like it, but I think I'll wait until I have enough reviews. Who knows how many that will be? Lolz, jk. But I'm working on like 5 stories at a time, here.

I just started a new story, too, besides this one. So here's a list of stories I'm working on:

_**The Switching Game**_

_**Suki Homaku**_

_**Random Foolishness Of Itachi Uchiha**_

_**Randomness Added**_

And this one:

_**Sasuke's Dream**_

So thats what i have so far! If you wanna read any other stories you could maybe read those??? Or, I suggest you read from Saraiyu Aes Sedai's list of stories. I like her stories, and I just read most of them not too long ago.

Also: Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's the beginning chapter!! -sweat drop- I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be at least twice as long. So, at least 8 to 10 full pages on Neooffice. -sweat drop again- well, anyway, Review! It'll get the next chapter out much quicker!! Thanks!

_**I love writing for people who love reading what I write!!!!**_

-Lizzy


	2. The annoyance of older “siblings”

Lizzy: Ah... here we are... the second chapter... I would like to thank llimecandy for convincing me to write the second chapter before the idea I have right now leaves my head. llimecandy convinced me by being the first reviewer... lolz Thanks. This chapter... well, it would be worse than crap if I forgot my idea, now, wouldn't it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does.

**Warning!:** Shisui Uchiha, Itachi's best friend, enters here. He might be OCC, but I wouldn't know since we never actually met him in the Manga or Anime. So, sorry. -sweat drop-

Siblings is in quotes for the title, because I'm including Shisui in that, and technically he isn't their sibling. So, yeah. Also, no offense to anyone who _is_ an older sibling. It just somewhat fits this chapter.

**Chapter 2: The annoyance of older "siblings"**

-RECAP-

Sasuke heard noises coming from the tree. He looked up, maybe the person would revile themselves. Ah, on the contrary he felt the person running away as fast as possible. The person was gone in less than a second. He blinked in confusion. What the hell? Had he scared whoever it was that much? I mean, the chakra was quite strong. Whoever it was could surly beat the hell out of Sasuke.

Sasuke finally managed to get his arm out of the tree and counted 27 splinters.

"Damn it..." he muttered, heading back to the Uchiha part of Kanoha. He was stopped, though, when he heard something very distant and echoing... It sounded like...

Laughter.

-RECAP OVER-

Laughter? Who was laughing? Sasuke stared, dumbfounded, towards the Uchiha compound. Thats where it was coming from. Not from the main part of Kanoha from that baka— Uzumaki Naruto. No. From the Uchiha compound. Well... that's a first!

**Itachi's POV**

He punched right through the f-cking tree. What the hell? How stupid can you get? I watched as he carefully attempted to pull his arm out from the tree. There was an easier way, I can assure you, but my foolish otooto hadn't learned anything about getting your arm out from the inside of a tree. (Not that they taught us exactly that..)

He kept winching but he didn't stop trying. It would have been somewhat heroic if his freaking arm wasn't stuck in a tree. Well, thats when I got it. His arm was _stuck!!_ I've never heard of something so embarrassing. I watched in amusement as his face slowly turned red in anger.

I wasn't expecting this, though. The dobe gave up and KICKED the f-cking tree!!! I couldn't control it anymore. I ran as fast as I could away from that place. I keep up a good image. Ninjas are supposed to be emotionless. I didn't want to ruin it. So in less than 3 seconds, I was safely inside an empty room. That was good, too, because I wouldn't have been able to hold it in much longer.

I'm sad to say, I burst out laughing. I'm happy to say, no one witnessed it, and no one has ever heard me laugh recently, besides Shisui-chan, so if anyone heard they wouldn't recognize it as me. I got it out as quickly as I could, and jumped out the already open window. I needed to have a witness to prove it wasn't me.

Then it came. Sasuke! Perfect. I (heh heh) would help him get his arm out of that tree, and figure out if I was right about the dream in one round. Perfect plan. I was in front of my house in less than a second. I began walking in the direction I knew Sasuke was.

**Regular POV**

He was still standing there lost in thought about who it could be. He hadn't even noticed the laugher had stopped. Actually, it was extremely short, even if it was unnaturally loud. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts soon, though, and realized the laugher was gone. Only a quiet echo in his hears. That faded also, though. Then he noticed a figure walking towards him.

"Who the hell is that?" Was his only thought. Not: Where did that stalker run off too? Or: Where did that laugher come from? No. Just: Who the hell is that?

He soon realized who it was as the person came closer. It was Itachi.

"I-Itachi-nii-chan" he whispered to himself quietly. He backed up, and tripped, coughed, and quickly got to his feet, clearing his expression.

"Sasuke." Itachi said, stopping. "I--... What happened to your arm??" he asked. His face showed no emotion. Sasuke couldn't tell what he was thinking, either.

"I-I... -gulp- Itachi-nii-san, It's nothing. Just a few splinters." He replied, stumbling on his words at first, but quickly recovering. Itachi sighed.

"Let me see your arm." Itachi said, holding out his hand. Sasuke hesitated at first, unsure if he should. Then he realized that if the dream was a vision, then Itachi would still be "Playing the role" of a semi-caring older brother. He extended his arm and winched only slightly as Itachi healed it, taking the splinters out with chakra in the process.

"There." He said, handing Sasuke the splinters. Sasuke discarded them, confused on why Itachi would give him little bits of wood that had just so "viciously attacked" him.

"Arigoto, Aniki." Sasuke replied. He turned and began to walk off.

"Sasuke." Itachi said, making Sasuke stop. "I didn't come out here to remove some _foolish splinters_ from your _arm_." Sasuke flinched at the word "foolish", still remembering the dream.

He turned around to face his brother.

"Mother and Father... sent me out here to ask whats wrong..." Itachi told him.

"Huh?"

"You've been acting weird all day, and they want to know whats wrong with you."

"Oh..." Sasuke replied, thinking. "Nothing is wrong with me, Aniki. I'm just... a little tired." and he turned and jumped into the trees towards the academy, before his brother could say another word.

"Damn it..." Itachi muttered in anger.

Sasuke made sure not to be late getting home. He was afraid that if he was late, everything would end up happening like in his dream. If he wasn't late, he would at least try to stop his brother.

In his dream, he had cared for his life _so_ much. He had been so miserable without anyone else. He had acted so selfish. He hadn't bothered to even check if his parents were still slightly alive. It wasn't going to happen this time. If his brother tried to kill him, he would take him down with him.

So he wasn't taking _any_ chances. He entered the Uchiha part of Kanoha and realized, with relief, that lights were on and he could hear happy voices. He sighed in relief and calmed down to a walk.

Then he remembered... Before Itachi killed the rest of the family, he had killed his best friend... _Shisui!!_ So he ran and ran. He had to check if Shisui was ok!

"SHISUI!!!" He yelled, reaching Shisui's house and exiting to his backyard. "SHISUI-CHAAAAAN!!!"

"Un? What is it Sasuke?" An annoyed voice asked from Sasuke's left. He looked over and saw Shisui had been practicing techniques with Itachi. Sasuke sighed in relief, but knew if he didn't answer the question with a reasonable explanation (instead of saying "never mind") then Shisui would pursue him and force it out of him.

"Sh-Shisui-chan." Sasuke started. "I, uh, was wondering if... if... if..."

"What? Spit it out, already!" Shisui moaned in annoyance.

"Uh... If you w-were... going near the river anytime soon."

"Um, No, I wasn't planning on it, Sasuke-chan. Wh--"

"Good! Don't... Never. Don't _ever_ go near the river." Sasuke said. His eyes slipped to look at Itachi, but he quickly fixed them back on Shisui.

**Itachi's POV**

I was practicing techniques and jutsus with Shisui when we heard Sasuke's yells. We stopped and looked.

"SHISUI!!! SHISUI-CHAAAAAN!!!" He yelled as he entered the back yard, running at almost his full speed. (Which wasn't that fast, let me tell you.)

"Un? What is it, Sasuke?" Shisui asked in frustration. Sasuke had interrupted our weekly practice session. What the hell is his problem today?

"Sh-Shisui-chan." he started, after sighing. "I, uh, was wondering if... if... if..."

"What? Spit it out, already!!" Shisui said. I watched as Sasuke quickly thought up an excuse, although I have no idea what he needed an excuse for.

"Um... If you w-were... going near the river anytime soon." Sasuke finally got out.

'... The... The river? W-why is he asking about that?' I wondered, worried.

"Um, No, I wasn't planning on it, Sasuke-chan." he said, more calmly and less frustrated. "Wh-"

"Good! Don't... Never. Don't _ever_ go near the river." Sasuke said. For a brief second his eyes moved to me, then back to Shisui. Does he know?

"And... Why?" Shisui asked. Even though Shisui did a good job hiding his emotions (though he rarely did hide them, he was hiding them now.), I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Just don't." And thus, Sasuke attempted his quick escape. But, no. I wouldn't let him escape this time without an answer. Shisui was thinking almost the same thing. (Not the "this time" part.)

Ever since I was a little kid, I've been close to Shisui. We think the same. Basically, in short, we're best friends. Hate to say it. It sounds weak, but a best friend is needed, sometimes. Some things they are needed for, though, are more important than others.

Shisui and I both ran right past Sasuke and stood in front of him, causing him to stop. He backed away slightly, then stared at us, his face blank.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You didn't answer me." Shisui replied, his arms crossed on his chest.

"I-I... Yes I did."

"You baka... That isn't an answer!" Shisui spat.

"Otooto, Answer." I commanded. Sasuke stared at us and sighed. Maybe I'll get an answer with Shisui's?

"You see... Well, I heard a rumor going around th-that some kid wanted to push you into the river, Shisui-chan... I-I was just... warning you." I sighed. Bull shit, is what that is. I'm going to get the answer out of that little liar eventually.

"Well, you could have said "Shisui-chan, Some kid said he was going to push you into the river!" instead of "_Never go to the river!!!!_"" Shisui imitated. I held in a laugh. Shisui could always make me laugh, even if I didn't want to. And I never wanted to. "You said it like if I went near the river, someone would kill me!" he said, laughing.

Sasuke's expression after that. He must have forgotten not to show emotion, because his expression... was screaming "BINGO!" but he noticed and blankened his expression.

But Shisui hadn't been paying attention to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at me, then back to Shisui. He clearly wanted to leave. I felt... a fear towards me. Why? I mean, I can understand some of the other's fears towards me. I was so much stronger than them, and they noticed. Sasuke usually didn't care. That dream has to have something to do with it.

"Sasuke." I said. Sasuke's eyes switched to look at me. Shisui also looked at me. "Tell me." I said, glaring at him.

"I already said. The kid wante---"

"No. About the dream." I said, frustrated. Shisui looked at us curiously. Sasuke's eyes widened only slightly. But I noticed.

"What dream?"

"Baka, I came in right after you woke up. You think I wouldn't know? M--" but Sasuke left. Before I could get another word out. That bastard. But I was so surprised that I stared at where he was, as Shisui yelled after Sasuke,

"SASUKE, YOU ASS! GET BACK HERE!" I sighed and sat down in the grass. Shisui calmed down soon after and sat next to me.

"What's this dream your talking about, Itachi-chan?" he said softly. He was like an older brother and a best friend at the same time.

"Ah, nothing. I've just been really interested because this morning when I entered his room, he was shaking like mad... he's been acting strange all day, since he woke up."

"Strange..." Shisui repeated. "How so?"

"Oh, well at breakfast he didn't talk at all. He hasn't asked me once to train him. Oh, and this morning during his training, he punched through a tree!" I told him. He burst out laughing.

"Oh-oh! Earlier today, this morning, I mean, I heard something strange. Maybe you know about it?" he asked, amused.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Laughter. Extremely loud. _In your voice._" Shisui finished. I paled. He heard that?

"E-extremely loud?" I repeated. Shisui burst out laughing at my reaction.

"What were you doing, stalking Sasuke when he punched through the tree?"

"Sort of. I was trying to figure out what was wrong with him." I replied quietly.

"Ooh! Can you show me?"

"What?" I asked. What the hell? Show him what's wrong with Sasuke? That doesn't make sense, since I don't know whats wrong with him.

"The hole he left." Shisui replied. I smirked and stood up.

"Un." (A/N: Just in case you didn't know, Un means Yeah.)

**Regular POV**

Itachi and Shisui reached the spot and Shisui burst out laughing again. Sasuke had followed them, though he couldn't hear what they were saying. They were talking about him, he was sure, because he had heard his name more than once.

Then he realized, Itachi was the stalker. And they were laughing at him. Itachi was the one who had laughed, thats why he ran. A shiver went down Sasuke's back. Itachi laughing? Creepy. And that loud, too.

When he was sure that Itachi wasn't going to kill Shisui today, he decided to leave. He waited until they left the area, then jumped down from the trees quietly, although still hidden from Shisui and Itachi if they happened to look back. He turned and began to walk, lost in thought again. Actually, lost in concentration.

"See?" he heard Itachi's voice say from what seemed like very far away. "He's been like that all day. Lost in thought about something."

"I wonder if he knows?" Shisui's voice said, closer than Itachi's

"Of course he knows. Seriously, if he didn't know he'd be much stupider than I thought. I mean, we're being really loud."

"Heh heh, Un, Itachi-chan, I'm bad at whispering." Sasuke's walk didn't miss a beat. Great. I guess he was stupider than Itachi had thought. At least he knew, now. They started talking quieter, and Sasuke tried his best to tune in.

"That ass was following us the whole time, thinking we didn't know." Shisui whispered. Itachi replied, but Sasuke didn't hear it. "Un. Hey, Lets teach him a lesson." Shisui replied to Itachi.

'Damn.' Sasuke thought. 'Like I could get away from them... what am I going to do now?' he sighed, but continued to walk as if he didn't notice them. He pretended to be in deep thought about his dream, but couldn't concentrate since he knew they would "teach" him any second.

After five minutes, he gave a slight shiver. 'Weren't they going to "teach me a lesson?"' he thought, as he looked up from his feet to see where he had walked. He stopped walking. He was near the river. 'Damn it. W-wrong way!' so he spun around and ran the other way. He heard quiet laughter from Shisui. So they _were_ still following him. He walked back to where he had punched through the tree, and stared at the hole.

'I can't believe I actually managed to punch all the way through it.' he thought, examining it. He walked around to the back of the tree and looked at it from there. His eyes widened slightly. There was blood on that side. He hadn't even noticed he was bleeding, he just thought he had splinters. How could he not notice something like that?

"Whoa..." he muttered, blinking. He looked at his arm. Thats why the kids at the academy were avoiding him today. Even his little fan girl group were a little creeped out by him. His arm, or at least his fist, was covered in blood. Well, dry blood, by now. "How the hell did I not notice that??" he asked himself.

Well _that_ caused Shisui to burst out in laughter.

"Shisui-chan, shut up!" Itachi whispered.

"He -gasp and laughter- didn't even notice! -more laughter- all fcking day!! -laughter-" Sasuke's face turned slightly red, but he continued to walk, as if he didn't hear Shisui. He heard Itachi sigh, and Shisui's voice was muffled.

"Shisui-chan, learn to hold in the laughter." Sasuke heard Itachi say to Shisui, as Shisui's mouth was covered by Itachi's hand.

It finally happened when Sasuke reached an opening in the forest. Shisui and Itachi appeared in front of him. He was expecting this, though, and had smoke bombs ready. He set them off, and started to jump, but was caught by Shisui.

Shisui brought a struggling Sasuke to a tree. Itachi tied him up. Sasuke was tied to a tree. Sasuke sighed and stared at them, wondering if they thought this would actually help any. He could just not tell them, or lie. Of course, Shisui would eventually get pissed off and pumble Sasuke, but whatever.

"You need to learn to hide your chakra. We knew you were following the whole time." Itachi told Sasuke. They were both sitting in front of him. He wouldn't have been able to stand up, though, because he was forced to sit and was tied like that. So they were all sitting. Sasuke glared at the two.

"So... Why were you following us?" Shisui asked. He picked a twig up off of the ground and flicked it at Sasuke as he talked. Sasuke flinched slightly.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Otooto, answer." Itachi demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Sasuke, again, didn't answer.

"Oh, your going to get it if you don't answer!!" Shisui yelled.

"I don't know." Sasuke finally answered.

"Thats not a proper answer." Itachi said again.

"I was making sure you didn't go near the river..."

"Well, what a coincidence, because that's where we were planning on going." Shisui said sarcastically. "Baka. I mean, do you think I didn't take you seriously just because I make jokes all the time? I make fun of Itachi, also! So, I did take you seriously. And the only reason I was near the river was because thats where you led us." Shisui ended softly.

"Sasuke, tell us the _real_ reason you didn't want Shisui-chan to go to the river." Itachi commanded.

"That is the real reason." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke, I could tell that was bull shit from the second you started to think it up. And the excuse about the river is bull shit, too. But you wouldn't have said it like that if you hadn't meant it. Why were you looking for Shisui-chan?" Itachi said, fiercely.

"Y-you'd think I was insane." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke! I would have thought that anyway!" Shisui joked. "Come on, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"It doesn't matter, because I'm not -gulp- going to tell you." Sasuke said. Shisui stared at him. He didn't like being left off at cliff hangers like that. Actually, he had a very strong hatred for it. He sighed.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Tell me, or your gunna get it, kid." Itachi was a little worried. He wasn't exactly as strong as Shisui yet, so he would only be able to hold him back for about a second. He knew Shisui was being serious, too. He didn't want Sasuke exactly pumbled, but he did want the answer out of him.

"It's stupid. I felt that you were in danger."

"From what, or who?"

"Uh... I don't know, I just felt that you were in danger of some sort, so I came to see if you were alright."

"Liar." Itachi stated, sighing. "Why can't you just tell the truth for once?"

"I'm not lying!!"

"Thats right, your sitting." Shisui joked, and grinned. Sasuke gave him a small glare, then looked down at the grass.

"Ok. How about we take this from a different angle. _Why_ can't you tell us?" Itachi asked. Sasuke thought up an answer.

"I can't answer that." Sasuke muttered to himself. Itachi and Shisui exchanged glances.

"And why not?" Itachi asked.

"I wasn't talking to you... I'm thinking..." Sasuke replied.

"Thats a first." Sasuke glared at both Itachi and Shisui, who had said it at the same time.

"I can't answer that." He said again, but to them.

"Same answer, same question."

"Huh?"

"-sigh- Why can't you answer?"

"I have a choice to get pumbled, or... Death... I'd rather take the pumbling." Sasuke said defiantly. If he said he couldn't tell them because of Itachi, they would ask why and he would have to tell the whole story. Itachi would kill him if the dream actually had been a vision. He'd take the pumbling, rather than death.

"Death? What the hell? Where did that come from? No one threatened you, did they?" Shisui asked.

"No. I... It's just something I think might happen... but if I'm killed I wouldn't be able to prevent it, so I'd rather get hurt than die before I can prevent... it."

"You lost us. You think we know what your thinking, but we don't. So that didn't make sense." Shisui stated, sourly.

"Death is something that might happen to me if I tell you why I can't tell you. Or why you can't go near the river, or why I thought you were in danger. And if I die... I wont be able to prevent what I'm not telling you from happening."

"Ah. Can't you just take the part out that you can't tell us?" Shisui asked.

"It wouldn't make much sense, and you'd crave more answers." Sasuke replied.

"Well, damn, Sasuke-chan! I'm craving more answers anyway!"

'He's not going to tell us..' Itachi thought miserably. He had really thought Sasuke was going to tell them, this time. Now he realized Sasuke wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Sasuke, can't you at least tell us the dream?" Itachi asked.

"No."

"Why not?" Shisui asked, frustrated.

"It's... It's..."

"It's all centered around the dream, Isn't it?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked up at him. Itachi sighed. "I thought so. Sasuke, don't take dreams seriously. Dreams are your imagination wandering at random."

"Not this one!! No, Aniki!! It's was much too clear to be fake, or my imagination! The pain... It was much too real!!! Either you set it up, or it's gunna---" Sasuke gasped and hid his face. 'Damndamndamndamndamndamn, Sasuke!!! Learn to control your words!!' he thought to himself.

'What was that? Me? He's scared of me because of a dream?' Itachi thought, staring at Sasuke. He noticed Shisui's gaze upon him, and knew he had heard it also. But Itachi had to cover it up, so he could hear the rest of the story. Shisui seemed to understand that.

"What, Sasuke-chan? God, you speak so quietly and fast, too! I didn't catch a word of that!" Shisui stated. He was such a great actor.

"Sasuke, please repeat what you said, I hadn't heard it either." Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke looked up.

"You... you didn't???" he asked. They shook their heads. "O-ok. I said... This dream. It seemed so real. It was much too clear to be my imagination. And the pain... I... can still feel the pain lodged into my soul... So either someone set it up, or it's going to happen. So I have to prevent it... I doubt it was set up..." Sasuke said loudly.

"Ah." Itachi and Shisui both said. They were thinking basically the same thing. 'So. It has something to do with Itachi-chan (me), causing Sasuke to fear him (me)... So... He's trying to prevent Itachi-chan (me) from doing _something._ But what?'

"C-can you untie me?" Sasuke asked quietly, snapping Itachi and Shisui out of their thoughts.

"Hmmm... fine." Shisui sighed, then moved to untie Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and stretched out his arm. It was all stiff, from it being behind his back. The other one felt fine, though. (A/N: There's no real reason for that.)

Sasuke turned and started to walk off. Shisui was surprised. Yeah, Sasuke was acting weird, but at least they were starting to figure out why.

Sasuke reached his house, and sighed. What a day it had been. He hoped it was just a dream, like Itachi had said. But he doubted it, when he thought about it. The dream was much much too real to be fake.

"Sasuke, where's Itachi?" a voice asked. Sasuke looked up to see his father.

"He's with Shisui-chan, but should be home soon." Sasuke replied quietly.

"Get inside, dinner should be ready."

After dinner, Itachi still wasn't home. Sasuke started to worry that Itachi had killed Shisui in the river, as in his dream, but was quickly relieved of that horrifying thought, as he heard Shisui's laughter and Itachi's voice drawing nearer. He sighed in relief and started to get ready for bed.

He had just entered his room after drying off and dressing from his shower, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Un?" He said, opening the door. Shisui was standing there with a grin on his face. "Un? What is it, Shisui-chan?" He asked, worried

"I'm staying here, tonight!!" he said. Sasuke's eyes widened and mouth opened in horror. Shisui did that sometimes. Just for fun. Not fun for Sasuke, though. And Shisui knew that. It was pure torture.

Lizzy: Yay! I, personally, Like how I ended this chapter! It was just about twice the size of the last chapter, as I promised. Ok. So in the next chapter, I'm planning on having it all based on Shisui being over at their house, and Sasuke going through hell. Sounds like fun, eh? Lol, my character for Shisui... I like it. So he's going to be one of the regular characters, from now on. Remember: This isn't one of those one-shot things, so there are going to be quite a few chapters. I'm going to have _at the least _10 chapters. But, that would be because of lack of ideas. So if you have any ideas for the next chapter, or any ideas for what I should put in any other chapter _period_, email me, k?? Or send me a pm! Review, Please!!

**_I love writing for people who love reading what I write._** (©Lizzy231)

And I love that quote. It's mine, don't steal it!!

Reviews and ideas will get the next chapter out sooner. And, don't worry. I'll give credit for the ideas.

-Lizzy

P.S: I know I'm moving this on a little too quickly, but thats how the plot came out. I didn't want them to find out anything about Itachi being in the dream until much later, but whatever. I didn't know till i wrote it that Shisui would be in the story. But it gives me more plot ideas, so hey! Why not? Right?

Also, the reason I want the ideas through email or pm, is because if I use it, I don't want it to be ruined for the person reading trough a review. I appreciate any help, in my time of writers block! Lolz. Thanks for reading!!

**Next chapter: "Chapter 3: Shisui's Torture-fest (Sasuke's Death)"**

Not really his death, just me and him over exaggerating about Shisui's torture... Please tell me what you think. Review, please! Lolz... 'Till the torture begins: Bye!!


	3. Shisui's Torturefest, Sasuke's Death

Lizzy: Ok then! Welcome to chapter three!! I'm so happy! I checked my email and saw at least 5 emails from saying I had new reviews for this story!!! And I think I'm gunna love this chapter. Heh heh. Torturing Sasuke... what fun! God, If I were there I would help Shisui. Heh heh heh... -evil grin-

Anyway...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do (for all I know) own the personality I gave Shisui-chan, because we never met him and we don't know his personality. Oh, and I own the plot, most defiantly. -nods continuously- But I give KowaretaHikari credit for some of the ideas. He's awesome! (Read his stories!!!)

Warning: For all I know, Shisui is OOC! And Itachi and Sasuke might be slightly OOC. Sorry if they are!

Lets begin. Aren't you excited? I am. :P This chapter didn't quite go the way I wanted it to... heh...

Lets start with a recap!

Chapter 3: Shisui's Torture-fest (Sasuke's Death) Part 1

-RECAP-

After dinner, Itachi still wasn't home. Sasuke started to worry that Itachi had killed Shisui in the river, as it was said in his dream, but was quickly relieved of that horrifying thought, as he heard Shisui's laughter and Itachi's voice drawing nearer. He sighed in relief and started to get ready for bed.

He had just entered his room after drying off and dressing from his shower, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Un?" He said, opening the door. Shisui was standing there with a grin on his face. "Un? What is it, Shisui-chan?" He asked, worried.

"I'm staying here, tonight!!" he said. Sasuke's eyes widened and mouth opened in horror. Shisui did that sometimes. Just for fun. Not fun for Sasuke, though. And Shisui knew that. It was pure torture.

-RECAP OVER- (A/N: -evil grin- let us start the torture-fest! (It's a two part, or maybe three part thing. It depends on what the reviews say, and if I get any more ideas for this. (I hope I do!)))

Sasuke quickly slammed the door in Shisui's face. He leaned against the door to make sure Shisui wouldn't enter. (not that Sasuke would be able to hold him back, if he decided to.) He heard Shisui laugh (what sounded like an evil laugh to Sasuke, but was actually just a humored laugh.) and leave.

He gave a shuddering sigh and slid down the door, into a sitting position.

"Damn it!" He thought, horror still stuck on his face. "Why?? WHY??" he asked no one in particular. "I wish death to him." he thought smugly, tugging at the bandage on his arm.

"Sasuke-chan is scared out of his wits! Or at the very least, horrified! Mission part one accomplished!" Sasuke heard Shisui's satisfied voice tell Itachi. He thought he could _hear_ Itachi's mocking smirk. He calmed himself with a deep breath.

"It's fine! It's ok... If you just stay away from them, they'll leave you alone! Hey, on the plus side, Itachi isn't going to kill everyone tonight!! But... Oooh the torture!! I---I hope it wont be as bad as last time..." he thought to himself, thinking back on about a month ago.

-FLASHBACK-

"Aniki!! Aniki, teach me how to handle the shurriken better!!"

"No otooto."

"Aww! Why not?"

"Uh... Shisui's coming over today."

"WHAT????" Sasuke screamed, horrified.

"Really?" Shisui asked, entering the window. "Heh, I mean, I was planning on it anyway, but now that you insist!" So he sat down. Sasuke was about to flee the room, but Shisui was at the door already. He didn't even seem to move. ('Cause he's Shisui of the body flicker jutsu. )

"Come on, Sasuke! Just sit with us!"

'Just sit? Well, It can't be that bad, can it?' Sasuke thought, and slowly sat down near Itachi. Shisui sat so that it made a triangle.

"Ok! So, Sasuke... I have a question..." Shisui said, looking thoughtful.

'Oh great.' Both Itachi and Sasuke thought.

"How come you ask Itachi to train you everyday, even though he says no every time?" Shisui asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked. Both Shisui and Itachi were staring at him intently. "Because I want him to train me!" Sasuke stated, obviously.

"But he keeps saying no..." Shisui stated in reply. Then he gave off an evil smirk and exchanged glances with Itachi. "Why not ask him again?" he asked, evil humor deeply engraved in his voice.

"Because I already asked today..." Sasuke replied.

"Aww, and I missed it? Come on! Maybe he'll change his mind--"

"Shisui-chan..." Itachi interrupted.

"Or, better yet, ask me! Have you ever thought of that? I'm really strong, also!! But little Sasuke-chan wont ask his poor cousin! Why not?" Shisui pouted.

"I would think you would say no." Sasuke replied.

"I would say yes! Come on, I'll train you right now!!" Shisui said, jumping up. Sasuke looked surprised, but he got up too, plainly excited.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, making Shisui laugh. (It was an evil laugh, but Sasuke didn't notice.)

But the training was hell. Sasuke was exhausted and hadn't learned anything, in just 2 hours. Shisui and Itachi had hidden and attacked him randomly. (Nothing too harsh, and they found it extremely amusing, but it was torture to Sasuke.) Sasuke would look around after wards and wouldn't be able to find them at all, then they would attack again. So they retreated to the house when Shisui decided that Sasuke had had enough. Sasuke had decided that 5 minutes into the training session.

"How was that?"

"Horrible! You kept attacking me! Look, I'm covered in my own blood and you don't have a scratch!!"

"Of course not. But what did you learn???"

"NOTHING!!"

"Oh well! Sucks to be you!" Shisui shrugged, and Itachi smirked.

"So, Sasuke. How about we train you tomorrow, too?" Itachi asked, calm.

"Hai!!" Sasuke said, forgetting all about the hell training today.

"..."

"..."

"BAKA!!" Shisui finally said as he burst out laughing. Itachi hid his face in his hands (to hide his silently laughing face) and shook his head, looking embarrassed. (But that was just a cover up for the laughter.)

"Wha-t?" Sasuke whined.

-FLASHBACKOVER- (A/N:I know, it wasn't that great. I couldn't think of anything I didn't want to use in the.. non-flashback mode.)

Sasuke took a deep breath and stood up. He vowed not to be as stupid as last time! If they asked him to sit with them or anything, he would say no! Yeah, the perfect plan. (Idiot.) Sasuke exited his room to find an empty hallway.

He sighed in relief. He had been expecting Shisui to be there. He walked down the hall into the living room. He looked around and went to the bookshelf. He picked up a book on shurriken. He would teach himself. (Through reading? How stupid.)

Sitting down on the couch, he began to read. After about an hour he looked up, surprised. He was sure Shisui would have bothered him by now. He decided to see what they were up to.

He walked around the house, first checking Itachi's room. They weren't in there. He entered the kitchen and they weren't there either. Then again... why would they be in the kitchen? So Sasuke went outside... they weren't there either, but as he turned to go back into the house he saw them on the roof. He jumped up and they stared at him.

"Told you, Itachi-chan. I told you." Shisui said, laughing.

"Fine." Itachi handed Shisui some money.

"What are you two doing on the roof?" Sasuke asked.

"Why does it matter?" Itachi and Shisui asked.

"Your both acting really weird..." Sasuke said. He took note that Shisui's eyes showed plotting, or at least they were shining in the way they usually did before Sasuke regretted talking to him at all.

"So, Sasuke. You decided to search us out, huh? What do you want?" Shisui asked.

"I... I dono..."

"ANSWER, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Shisui yelled.

"Ok, fine. I was bored, ok? Can I hang with you guys?" (A/N: Sasuke reminds me of my masochistic cat.)

"No--" Itachi started.

"Yeah!" Shisui interrupted. "Of course, Sasuke!" Itachi smirked anyway."Come on. Lets go down into the house!" so they got up, and Sasuke "tripped" off the roof, but landed on his feet on the ground. He glared at Shisui. "Are you ok, Sasuke-chan?" he mocked. (God, what a jerk.)

So they entered the house and entered Itachi's room.

"Ooh! Hold up, I have an idea!" Shisui said, and left the room. Itachi obviously knew the idea. He set out three blankets they could sit on, instead of sitting on the wooden floor. Sasuke sat down, and Shisui returned without Sasuke noticing. The next thing he knew, he had a blind fold on.

"What the--- Ahh!" Sasuke said, confused.

"Hold up, Sasuke-chan. Just be still. It's all part of the plan." Sasuke heard Shisui say. The next thing he knew, his hands were on some sort of table or chair or something and were being held still and his fingers spread out.

"What are you doing??" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, now hold still."

After about 5 minutes, Sasuke heard a loud noise.

"Whats that??"

"A fan, now shut up!" Shisui yelled. Sasuke's hands were still on the chair, or table, or whatever it was.

When they finished, they took the blind fold off of Sasuke.

"Look! Purple!" Shisui said, and burst out laughing. Sasuke looked at his nails... and they were painted purple.

"WHAT THE-!!" Sasuke started to yell, but Itachi covered his mouth.

"Your loud, Otooto." He examined Sasuke's nails. 'That looks... kinda cool..' he thought. (1)

"Sasuke, calm down, your not going to be able to get that off for at least a week." Shisui said, as Sasuke was trying to scrape the paint off with his nails.

"Ok, calm down, otooto." Itachi said, uncovering Sasuke's mouth and hitting him in the head with the back of his hand.

"Ow..." Sasuke muttered, rubbing his head. He glared at Itachi. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh! I have another idea!!" Shisui said, excited. Sasuke's eyes widened and he tried to leave. Unfortunately he hadn't noticed that the door was closed. He ran right into it and fell on his back.

Shisui burst out laughing again. Sasuke sighed and stood up, and Shisui made him stay.

"Come on, it'll be fun! Ok. Everyone sit back down." So, sighing, Sasuke sat down. (Itachi was already sitting.)

"Why can't I leave?"

"Well, you searched us out because you were bored (Like I told Itachi you would) so now you have to stay! If you would learn, we wouldn't do this, Sasuke-chan." Shisui said, sitting also. "Sasuke, have you ever wondered what you would look like in a dress?" Shisui asked, smirking.

"No!!" Sasuke said in horror. He knew Shisui was planning something, obviously, having to do with a dress.

"Don't worry. I wont make you wear one." Shisui said. But he stood up and left the room. He came back with three chairs. (So it wouldn't look suspicious)

"Everyone sit in a chair!" He said, happily. Of course, Sasuke listened. Itachi didn't, though. He stood up and left the room. Shisui smirked and sat down on his chair.

"Where did Aniki go?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"He... was thirsty. He went to get a drink."

"How would you know?"

"I know Itachi very well." Shisui replied.

"Thats what you think..." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"What was that??" Shisui asked, his voice cold.

"Nothing."

"Sasuke, What did you say?!" Shisui demanded him to answer, anger growing slightly in his eyes.

"Nothi---" But before Sasuke could finish talking, Itachi sat down in his chair. Sasuke stared at him. He hadn't noticed him enter the room at all. Itachi gave Sasuke a weird look, and then looked at Shisui. They exchanged glances and Shisui snickered.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Shisui pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at himself. He gasped. How could he not notice that... (He's an idiot) Itachi had tied him to the chair as Shisui distracted him. And he was tied quite tightly.

"How did you not notice that?" Shisui snickered. Sasuke looked at him, then to Itachi. Itachi was smirking slightly (he was laughing on the inside).

"Damn it, untie me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Nah." Shisui replied. "Why would we?"

"Why did you tie me up?"

"You'll find out." Shisui replied grimly. He started making hand signs, and Sasuke struggled to get out of the chair. But he drifted off into a weird, dream-like genjutsu.

Sasuke's POV

I didn't know what Shisui was planning, but the next thing I knew he untied me. He and Itachi scooted their chairs closer and they started talking calmly.

"Sasuke-chan" Shisui's voice echoed in my head. "Whats wrong? Please, we're here for you, what was that dream about?"

"Otooto, we just want to help." Itachi's voice also echoed.

"I-I can't tell anyone!!" I told him. They couldn't know, or else Itachi would kill me. I knew he would, if I told him.

"Why not? We want you to know, no matter how clear a dream is, dreams aren't real and will never be real." Shisui said. Then the scene changed. It was the strangest thing. I was at the river now. Had I fallen asleep in the chair or something? I hid in the trees as I heard someone approach.

It was Shisui and Itachi. I stared. Was I seeing what would happen? Another vision, maybe?

"Itachi-chan, Why have you brought me here? I- I dont like the river, you know I don't. I-- can't swim."

"Yes, yes. I know Shisui-chan. I just wanted to show you the water. Come over here and look-- you can see your reflection in the water, can't you?"

"Of course, Itachi-chan. Why?" Shisui asked, looking in the water.

"Shisui-chan, you... you're my best friend, like a brother to me, also. Good bye." Itachi said, knocking Shisui out, and pushing him over the bridge into the river in one movement. I gasped. Shisui drowned unconscious the whole time. Shisui means "still water", I remembered.

Itachi's POV

I watched in amusement as Sasuke got pulled so easily into a genjutsu.

"I'm gunna try to get the answer out of him about the dream." Shisui told me, grinning. He stared at Sasuke, concentrating. I could see the sharengan in his eyes, a kind I had never seen or heard of before. ((A/N: No, its not the mengekyou))

After about 2 minutes, he stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"He... well, he somehow released the genjutsu and fell asleep... I was thinking... maybe his dreams would tell us what he's been spazing about all day. Should I--?"

"Un." I replied. That was a great plan. So Shisui used his sharengan to look into Sasuke's dream somehow (I've gotta ask him about that). What worried me, is that both gasped and twitched at the same time, and Shisui started shaking. ((A/N: In this story, he actually can't swim at all. They tried to teach him, but he never learned.))

"Shisui-chan, Whats wrong?" I asked. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. I stared back and forth between the two, as Shisui took a deep calming breath.

"Oook... Uh, I know whats wrong with him. He... has disturbing dreams... I... need.. a drink. I'll be right back." Shisui said, refusing to say "water", for some reason.

'Great' I thought. 'The only way to get him out of that mood, is to make him laugh his ass off...' I sighed and stood up, putting a plan into action.

Regular POV

"Sasuke... Wake up.." Sasuke heard Itachi's voice, bringing him back to the conscious world.

"Wha-- What happened?"

"You fell asleep. And Shisui... left to get a drink of water." Itachi told him, hiding something in his pocket. Sasuke stared at Itachi in horror.

"your- Your lying, aren't you?? Where is Shisui-chan??!?"

"Calm down! He should be back soon." Itachi told him grimly. Sasuke started shaking, and noticed he was still tied to the chair. But he noticed his legs weren't. Sasuke stood up awkwardly and ran from the room to the kitchen. Itachi sighed and followed.

Sasuke stared at Shisui, who was shaking like mad and chugging a huge cup of water.

"What are you doing??" Sasuke asked. Shisui turned and stared at Sasuke. He slowly put down the cup and continued to stare.

"S-sasuke??" He muttered, his face changing from creeped out to something else. He burst out laughing. I mean, he literally fell to the ground and laughed until he had a slight headache. Sasuke, of course, had no idea what he was laughing at, but Itachi nodded grimly, and noted that his plan had worked.

* * *

Lizzy: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I meant to have it like 10 pages, but it's only 6... heh heh. Well, this chapter didn't quite go with what I had planned. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. I'm not too good with the torture thing... I'm bad at thinking up pranks and stuff, so... yeah. Oh well. Review, please.

(1): If you don't get that, then ask me... If you get it, then... cookies for you!!! Or pocky, or whatever...

I love writing for people who love reading what I write!!

And I love fanfictions, especially funny ones!!


	4. Shisui's Torturefest, Sasuke's Death pt2

Lizzy: Woot. That is what I have to say to all the reviews and comments I've had on this. Actually, I'm quite surprised. Out of all my stories... so far there have been no flames. Yay! People like my stories! I'm happy now! Lolz, but seriously this story is getting more popular than my most popular story out of all of them: The Switching Game, which has more than 1000 readers. O.O Whoa, right? I nearly fainted, I swear. I didn't think that many people read my stories. Heh heh... Anyway, I don't know but I have a feeling that this will be more popular than the Switch story. Yeah... I like it better, actually. I mean, I never like my first ffs. The Switching Game was my first Naruto fanfic. Well, really... thanks for reading and reviewing. I love replying to them and reading them, it helps me actually _want_ to write more. Ha ha. Hope you like this chapter as much as the others!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, here, but I just might own Shisui's personality, but we wouldn't know because we've never even seen a _picture_ of him. Lolz.

Lets start, as usual, with a recap!

-RECAP-

"Sasuke... Wake up.." Sasuke heard Itachi's voice, bringing him back to the conscious world.

"Wha-- What happened?"

"You fell asleep. And Shisui-chan... left to get a drink of water." Itachi told him, hiding something in his pocket. Sasuke stared at Itachi in horror.

"Your- your lying, aren't you?? Where is Shisui-chan??!?"

"Calm down! He should be back soon." Itachi told him grimly. Sasuke started shaking, and noticed he was still tied to the chair. But he noticed his legs weren't. Sasuke stood up awkwardly and ran from the room to the kitchen. Itachi sighed and followed.

Sasuke stared at Shisui, who was shaking like mad and chugging a huge glass of water.

"What are you doing??" Sasuke asked. Shisui turned and stared at Sasuke. He slowly put down the cup and continued to stare.

"S-sasuke??" He muttered, his face changing from creeped out to something else. He burst out laughing. I mean, he literally fell to the ground and laughed until he had a slight headache. Sasuke, of course, had no idea what he was laughing at, but Itachi nodded grimly, and noted that his plan had worked.

-RECAP OVER-

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke asked, getting angrier by the second.

"Wha--" Shisui tried to talk while he was laughing, and failed. "Wha- wah- hahahaha wha's all ov--- hahahaha yo--- haha- face?" He stopped trying and burst out laughing.

"What? I didn't get a word of that!" Sasuke yelled, trying to stop Shisui from laughing. He looked up at Itachi who was just waiting. Sasuke had no clue what he was waiting for, though.

"S-Sasuke... oh... my... g-g- damn, haha" Shisui forced out between gasps of laughter. Sasuke sighed in frustration. Shisui tried his best to stop laughing at this point, and Sasuke gave Itachi a "whats wrong with him" look. Itachi smirked at his ignorant little brother. What a fool he was.

"What is **all over **your face?" Shisui finally asked. "Hehe, nice job 'tachi..." He burst out laughing again. "you -laughter- always know how -more laughter- to cheer me up, don't you??" and he laughed yet some more. Itachi nodded. Sasuke stood there confused.

"My face? What?" So he left, walking weird 'cause he was still tied to the chair, to the bathroom to look into the mirror.

"Oh, I gotta see this!" Shisui said, and started to follow.

"Stop. Don't worry, you'll hear it." Itachi said. And as if on cue, they heard Sasuke scream bloody murder. Shisui laughed some more and entered the bathroom, with Itachi following. Sasuke was staring in horror at the mirror with his eye twitching.

"Like it?" Shisui asked calmly, smiling at Sasuke. Itachi was smirking and Sasuke was just plain horrified.

"Wha-wha--- why?" He asked, still staring at himself in the mirror. His face was covered in make-up, and you all saw that coming, didn't you? Well... It was quite horrible. Itachi had snuck into his parents room (they were out for the night) and grabbed a bunch of his mother's make-up. He immediately started his artwork. He was always very artistic.

Sasuke had dark dark red lipstick on, green eyeshadow, eyeliner (black), also some blue eyeshadow around the green, and mascara. Itachi had also added some patterns on his face that he drew in the eyeliner and colored in with different colored lipstick. It was just simply horrible. Sasuke had little flowers all over his face. Perfectly drawn.

Another horrible thing: Sasuke was still tied to the chair. He couldn't wipe any of it off because his arms were also tied to the chair.

Shisui and Sasuke had forgotten all about the dream Sasuke had just had. Bad thing, Itachi hadn't. He wouldn't bring it up, but he was determined to figure out the messed up dreams Sasuke was having.

"Because, Otouto. I was bored." Itachi replied, then yawned. "Actually, I still am."

"I love your art work, Itachi-chan." Shisui noted, snickering. Sasuke glared at both of them. They just smirked back at him.

"Can you untie me now?"

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Do you not like my artwork?" Itachi asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"No." Shisui slapped Sasuke.

"Respect your elders! It's very purty art!" Shisui replied.

"Please untie me, I really just want to go be alone and think for a bit..." Sasuke pleaded.

"A-about the dream you just had?" Shisui asked softly, but nervously. Sasuke stared at him.

"What?"

"It doesn't seem fair that both of you know about the dream but I don't."

"NO!" Shisui and Sasuke yelled at Itachi at the same time, both having the same scared look on their faces. Itachi's eyes lowered into a glare.

"What? Yeah, thats right... "**no"** its not fair, so TELL me."

"Itachi-chan, It's not all that interesting... just... creepy... to even think about, ok?" Shisui answered.

"How the hell do you know anything about it, Shisui-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah... I just used my sharengan and watched your dream, is all. What creepy dreams you have." Shisui commented, shivering. "It makes me... wonder..."

"Yes. I'm glad you understand. Now can I please be untied??" Sasuke whined.

"What a whiner." Shisui commented again. "Geez, chizil Sasuke."

Shisui and Itachi exchanged glances, and (with a sigh) Itachi untied Sasuke. Sasuke sped off.

"Shisui-chan, why did we untie him?" Itachi asked suspiciously. Shisui stared at him for a second, then an evil/plotting grin creeped on to his face.

"Because he asked to be untied." He replied.

"Shisui, what are you thinking?"

"What? Nothing!" Shisui said, and stalked off. Itachi's eyes widened. The only time he didn't let him in on the joke was when he was involved in it. His eye twitched slightly and turned around. Itachi headed to Sasuke's room.

"Otouto." Itachi said, knocking on the door. It opened just enough for Sasuke to look out, then Sasuke stopped the door with his foot.

"What?" He asked, trying to hide his face behind the door, but failing. Itachi pushed the door open and walked in. Sasuke backed away from the door as Itachi walked in. Itachi stopped in his tracks and stared at Sasuke. (Kinda like this: O.O) He quickly recomposed himself and kept a straight face.

I'll just give you a description of what he saw, before we go on. Sasuke's face was still covered in little pretty flowers, he still had eye liner on, and his nails were still purple. His face was also very red, and it looked like he had been attempting to scrub all the stuff off of his face for the past 10 minutes.

"Otouto, Shisui is--" But he stopped. He felt a presence outside (meaning outside, not just outside the room.) Sasuke had noticed also. They both waited, but the door opened and they heard their parent's voices. They were complaining about something. Shisui walked into the room.

"Eh... Your parents are home, for some reason, Itachi-chan." Shisui commented.

"I noticed." Itachi replied, looking at Shisui suspiciously.

"What?" Shisui asked, his face surprised.

"Nothing." Just then, Itachi's and Sasuke's mother walked into the room.

"Sasuke, It's time for bed!" She said, just like every night when they were home. Sasuke stared at her. So did Itachi. So did Shisui (he didn't want to be left out).

"Ok, Mother..." Sasuke said, looking down at his bare feet and shifting them around sadly. His mother smiled sweetly, and he got into his soft little bed and got cozy.

She sat down in the chair next to his bed and sang softly to him until he fell asleep. It took only about 30 seconds, though. Shisui looked disappointed that he could no longer prank little Sasuke. Itachi sighed in relief. It looked like everything was going back to normal. No more pranks.

"Itachi, It's time for you to go to bed, also." His mother told him, in a more strict voice. Itachi winched. His mother hasn't said that to him in about 5 years. He stared at her. "Itachi, I'm serious. Look at Sasuke! Do you think I'm stupid? He didn't do that to himself." She said, pointing to the flowers, eye liner, and nail polish. Itachi looked at her sheepishly. He didn't want to blame his best friend, so he took the blame.

(A/N: All of you are hating me right now. Don't worry. Just keep reading.)

"What about Shisui-chan?" Itachi asked sheepishly.

"He can stay up, of course!" she replied.

"Oh, no. I'll go to bed, also, Auntie." Shisui replied.

So yada yada yada they went to Itachi's room and Itachi pulled out the other mattress ect.

Itachi sat on his bed.

"No, Itachi. Under the covers." his mother replied. His face turned red in anger, but he listened. She smiled sweetly and walked over to him. She stated singing again, and Itachi looked at her like she was crazy. But that look faded, because the singing was weird. It made him extremely sleepy. So, yeah, he fell asleep, not missing the satisfied evil smirk on his mother's face and the -pop- of a shadow clone.

"Hehehe, Itachi-chaaaaaaaaan!!!!" Shisui said, shaking Itachi. Itachi woke up and immediately swore under his breath. He looked up at Shisui and gave him the deepest most evil death glare. Shisui smirked. "You, my good buddy, are an idiot. Never let your guard down."

Itachi looked down at himself and nearly let off a girly screech. (He held it in, and just made a "whea" noise) He was in pink footie pajamas covered in little chibi weasels.

"Aww! Look at the little weasels! Arent they just OH SO CUTE?" Shisui mocked. Itachi's face turned red. "Dont feel sorry for yourself. You should see Sasuke."

"...what did you do to him?" Itachi asked slowly.

"Oh oh!! Come on!" Shisui said, and ran off towards Sasuke's room. Itachi followed. He got to the door right when Sasuke was rudely woken up by Shisui. He walked in, and Sasuke screeched. Itachi's eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke. He had a purty nice frilly dress on! Tights on, too. His hair looked all girly, and he had kinda frilly slippers, also.

"He's like the sister you've never had!" Shisui commented, grinning at Itachi.

Sasuke looked at Shisui with a look of confusion on his face. He then looked at himself in the mirror. (that was just about right next to him, anyway.) He yelled and nearly fainted.

"Wait... Sasuke, if you werent screaming about the outfit, then what were you screaming about earlier?" Shisui asked, confused. Sasuke glanced at Itachi. Shisui ALSO glanced at Itachi. "Oh yeah! You were sleeping, werent you! Wha'd you dream this time?"

"Nothing, go away." Sasuke replied. Shisui sighed. "Where's mom and dad, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"They're not here." Itachi replied coldly. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked, nearly hyperventilating. "No! Dont, it's not -gasp gasp gasp- no... no.. no no no n-" Sasuke then fainted, because he's an over exaggerating idiot. Itachi lifted an eyebrow and stared at his foolish little Otouto.

"Creepy dreams, right? He needs to stop taking them so seriously." Itachi commented.

"Itachi-chan, It's more serious then you think. They seem way WAY too real to be dreams..." Shisui said, then shuddered.

"Oh, you saw that one... what was it about, Shisui-chan?" Itachi asked.

"Don't ask. Because I wont tell you." Shisui replied, glancing at Itachi. "Um... you know I can't swim, right?"

"Of course I know that. I can't swim either." Itachi replied. (A/N: I was gunna tell you peeps eventually.)

"You would nev---- never mind." Shisui said quickly, then walked over to Sasuke. He stared at him for a second, then a devilish grin creeped onto his face. "Come on, Itachi. We need to set this up."

Sasuke knew he had fainted. He didnt want to be awake every again if his brother DID kill his family. But something was wrong.. he had killed Shisui before everyone else in the visions. And the song his mother had sung to him wasnt the same, and made him fall asleep faster.

But Sasuke was rudely woken by water. A bucket of water had fallen on him. (Very cold) He shot up, his eyes wide open in shock. He looked up and saw a bucket on the ceiling. He scowled at it and stood up. He decided he would need to get a towl, so he walked to his bathroom. But as soon as he opened the door, another bucket emptied its contents all over him. But this time it was eggs that fell all over him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke screamed, running out of the bathroom and out of his room. But, obviously, there was someone waiting for him to run out. A bunch of Shisui clones attacked Sasuke with feathers. Many many feathers. Then the clones ran circles around Sasuke and chanted.

"Sasuke, the chicken-butt haired kid!"

"Hey, Sasuke, you killed all of your little baby chickens!! Whats wrong with you?"

"Sasuke wanted to be a REAL chicken!"

Laughter filled the air. There were only three clones, and Shisui just stood in the background watching. Not even laughing. Itachi wasnt laughing at all, of course. Shisui sighed, and all the clones disappeared.

"Sasuke, go clean up." Shisui ordered. "Then come back out here."

Sasuke glared at Shisui, but did what he was told. (He took another shower, and put his normal clothes on.)

"Ok. Sasuke, I wanted to tell you that you really need to tell us about these dreams your having if you need anyones help"

"Shisui-chan... If I tell anyone, word will get around to the person who must not know about it!" Sasuke replied, keeping his eyes focused on Shisui.

"Not me. I wont tell anyone."

"I wont either, who would i tell, otouto." Itachi joined in. Both Shisui and Sasuke stared at him.

"Sorry, Aniki, Shisui, I cant tell anyone."

"_No_ Sorry. You Are Going To Tell Me, Even If I'm The _Only_ One You Tell!!" Shisui said angrily. **(1)** Sasuke winched. He had found out the hard way that being stubborn with Shisui didn't work out very well.

"Only you, then." Sasuke replied, glaring at Shisui. Shisui glanced at Itachi, and pushed Sasuke back into his room, following him into the room. He closed the door and turned to face Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke... other than the me drowning dream, what kinds of creepy dreams have you been having?" Shisui whispered. Sasuke stared at him for a second.

"You... wont tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not. They look like visions, to me. But I dont really think they're going to happen."

"Well... there was one where he killed off the whole clan but me, and I was left all alone as he left..." Sasuke whispered.

"Killed... the whole clan...? He's not strong enough to do that!"

"Well he did, and he also showed the whole thing to me with a special sharrengan... mangekyou, or something like that."

Shisui gasped.

"Thats why he drowned me in that one vision! What a jerk. What have I ever done to him... wait... what has the clan ever done to him? He's the spoiled one of the whole clan, but he never appreciates it! What other dreams?"

"Well, Shisui-chan... I just started having these dreams last night... so... I dont have that many."

"What was the dream you had just now? When you screamed when Itachi entered the room?"

"Oh... well... I was just seeing the same thing over and over. The part where he showed me how he killed my mom and dad... it played in my head over and over without stopping until you woke me up."

"So it's a good thing i woke you up?"

"Sort of. Is this all you wanted to talk about, because that's all the dreams like that I've had so far..." Sasuke replied.

"Hm... yes, Sasuke-chan." Shisui said softly.

Itachi stood at the door, waiting suspiciously.

Lizzy: Gah. You all hate me because this isnt as long as the last one. o.O oh well. Deal with it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm thinking about ending the Shisui sleepover thing next chapter, but if you have an idea or think i should continue this torture for a bit longer, then please tell me in a review, or even a pm if you feel like pming me... or emailing me, or whatever. Thanks for reading!

**(1): **I want to know how many of you understood what exactally Shisui did, there. He is VERY smart. Tell me if you think you might know. 

**I love writing for people who love reading what I write...**

**and right now I love and am obsessed with Kingdom Hearts II (Axel is so awesome!! -squeal!-)**


	5. Ichiraku's Ramen Bar

Note: Something I figured out recently: Kun respect and only used towards guys(usually younger). When used from a girl towards a guy older, though, it may mean that they like them.

Lizzy: Wow! I don't know why everyone liked the last chapter! I thought it was... you know... horribly written. Lmao. Ok. I'm gunna, for now on, have a question about the story at the end that you can answer if you WANT to. Last time I had a question, but I just now decided that I should have one every chapter for now on. I'm gunna put a list of the peeps that got it right... Woot It's the fifth chapter!!

Here's the list, in the order of answering:

psalmofsummer (First one to answer!)

Heh heh, only one to answer. But that's because I didn't inform peeps of this, right? I hope more answer next time.

Note: I'm very happy about how Shisui turned out. When I started, I was worried because we have no clue how Shisui acted or anything. No clue. So I was worried about how his personality was going to form under my writing... I love how it turned out, personally. Also, I found a fanflash that reminded me so much of this fic that I burst out laughing. I'll give a link, and if you would just look at it and think of my characterized Shisui while you watch the last clip part of it, then you'll see why. Here: www (dot) youtube (dot) com (slash) watch?v(equals)3txTKvt5sco )

But you might want to skip to 2:30 in time. That's the part I'm talking about. "Itachi's story" (You should watch the whole thing, though, it's awesome.)

So far, I have about 20 reviews on this story! Yay! Ok! Lets start!

**Notice**: I'm not discontinuing the story. Don't worry. A lot of people had been saying "please continue!" and stuff, but I'm not stopping, I've just been busy with school. I'm a freshie in high school, sooo I'm joining a lot of stuff, and all, but I really think also that I should write chapters faster for all of you. Sooo... sorry! And I'll continue, don't worry. The chapters just might take a while to get done.

RECAP

"Ok. Sasuke, I wanted to tell you that you really need to tell us about these dreams you're having if you need anyone's help"

"Shisui-san... If I tell anyone, word will get around to the person who must not know about it!" Sasuke replied, keeping his eyes focused on Shisui.

"Not me. I won't tell anyone."

"I won't either. Who would I tell, otouto?" Itachi joined in. Both Shisui and Sasuke stared at him.

"Sorry, Aniki, Shisui, I can't tell anyone."

"_No_ Sorry. _You Are Going To Tell Me, Even If I'm The Only One You Tell!!"_ Shisui said angrily. Sasuke winched. He had found out the hard way that being stubborn with Shisui didn't work out very well.

"Then... only you." Sasuke replied, glaring at Shisui. Shisui glanced at Itachi, and pushed Sasuke back into his room, following him into the room. He closed the door and turned to face Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke... other than the, eh, 'me drowning' dream, what kinds of creepy dreams have you been having?" Shisui whispered. Sasuke stared at him for a second.

"You... won't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not. They look like visions, to me. But I don't really think they're going to happen."

"Well... There was one where he killed off the whole clan but me, and I was left all alone as he left..." Sasuke whispered.

"Killed... the whole clan...? He's not strong enough to do that!"

"Well he did, and he also showed the whole thing to me with a special sharrengan... mangekyou, or something like that."

Shisui gasped.

"That's why he drowned me in that one vision! What a jerk. What have I ever done to him... wait... what has the clan ever done to him? He's the spoiled one of the whole clan, but he never appreciates it! What other dreams?"

"Well, Shisui-san... I just started having these dreams last night... so... I don't have that many."

"What was the dream you had just now? When you screamed when Itachi entered the room?"

"Oh... well... I was just seeing the same thing over and over. The part where he showed me how he killed my mom and dad... it played in my head over and over without stopping until you woke me up."

"So it's a good thing I woke you up?"

"Sort of. Is this all you wanted to talk about, because that's all the dreams like that I've had so far..." Sasuke replied.

"Hm... yes, Sasuke-kun." Shisui said softly.

Itachi stood at the door, waiting suspiciously.

RECAP OVER

The door opened, and Shisui walked through the door way. He closed the door behind him. Itachi looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked

"Nothing. Sasuke told me, and... well it's not as bad as he puts it off to be." Shisui lied for Sasuke.

"What was it about?"

"Oh, the usual 8 year old nightmares. Monsters chasing them, people not sticking up for him when he asks for help to get away from the monster, that kind of thing." Shisui smiled. "Just a little over exaggeration."

"Ah." Itachi said, though he didn't trust what Shisui just said. He knew Sasuke not to over exaggerate over a dream like that. He had had dreams like that before, and told his father about them, but had never been this spazed out about it. So either Sasuke lied to Shisui, or Shisui was lying to him. But Itachi's expression remained clam, no sense of suspicion, or a hint of a glare.

"Let's leave him alone for the rest of the night, Itachi-kun." Shisui said, (remember, Itachi is younger than Shisui.) walking to the kitchen.

"Wha.. What are you doing?" Itachi said, walking after him.

"I made a mess; I have to clean it up." Shisui informed him while he washed the cup in the sink. He dried it and put it away, and then wiped up the floor. He had accidentally dropped most of the water in the cup when he saw Sasuke.

"Oh." Itachi couldn't think of anything to say. Shisui got up, threw the towel in the laundry bag, and brushed off his hands.

"Come on!" he said, walking towards Itachi's room.

"Un" Itachi sighed, following him. And, yeah, they went to sleep.

But Sasuke was still awake. So much had happened in just one day. (A/N: Wow, I can drag one day out to 5 chapters! o.o) He was afraid to sleep. Grateful that Shisui took his side and lied to Itachi for him, he felt slightly calmer than he looked. Actually, he looked like an emotional wreck. His hair was a mess from him continuously pulling at it, his feet were a bit sore from him pacing for the past hour, his eyes had bags under them because he was so tired, and there were still little purty flowers on his face. (hehe) He sighed and lied down in his bed, after turning the light off. He might as well see what else he has to prevent from happening, right?

So he fell asleep. Dun dun dun!

Sasuke ran as fast as he could through the village next to theirs. He had to get to him. Little Sasuke seemed to watch himself run, as he floated through the air, following him. He watched himself look and continuously ask at hotels if they've seen a blond kid and an old man.

Eventually, he found the right room, and went and knocked on the door. A blond kid DID answer the door, but obviously it was the wrong one. Sasuke ran and ran and finally found the right place. He ran into the hall way and halted. He was slightly startled and annoyed that Itachi had beaten him there.

"Uchiha Itachi." He said to Itachi, who wasn't really looking much different, besides what he was wearing. Itachi looked at him.

The rest of this went on, with Little Sasuke watching in horror, again seeing the murder scene, and seeing his future self getting beat up oh so badly. He had seen the move that he would learn, and thought that that might stop Itachi NOW if he learned it this early. All he needed to do was to find his future team captain.

Sasuke woke up, shaken, as usual. He had a plan in his head, though.

It was morning. Sasuke guessed that his parents got home after they went to sleep, because when he went into the kitchen his mother had breakfast ready, and everyone was sitting down to eat. Sasuke sat down also, and avoided everyone's eyes as he thought out his plan.

Itachi looked suspiciously at Sasuke, and Shisui distracted him by asking him what he wanted on his plate for breakfast. (He was purposely trying to distract him, but Itachi didn't know that.)

Shisui also had a plan, though. He was going to follow Sasuke, without Itachi. He wanted to help, if it was actually visions Sasuke was seeing. Though it couldn't be, since he could see no reason Itachi would want to kill the whole clan but Sasuke.

The point was, though, Shisui would be the very first to go.

Sasuke excused himself as soon as possible from the table, rushing from the house.

"Sasuke, wh-where are you going in such a rush?" His mother called after him.

"Training!" Sasuke replied, bolting out the door. He rushed into the middle of the village and stopped at the Ichiraku Ramen bar to think. He brought back the dream and tried to remember who he had been looking for. Poking the counter in front of him as he thought, he was suddenly interrupted.

"Heeey, you're an Uchiha, huh?" He heard. He looked up and the owner of the shop, was looking right at him. He nodded. "What would you like?"

"Ooh, I'm just thinking, sorry. I thought this might be a good place to stop and think. Plus, I'm not really a big fan of ramen." Sasuke said with disgust on his face. The guy stared at him, his eye twitching a bit.

"Kid, you can't just sit in a shop without buying something." He continued slowly. Sasuke sighed in frustration and ordered a Miso Ramen. He got out the money for it and counted as he continued to think.

The thing was he couldn't remember the name of the kid he was looking for, or even the sensei he was taught under. Actually, he only remembered that he had silver hair and one eye, or so it seemed. And for some reason, no matter how hard he tried to remember, he couldn't remember his face; just his one eye, the headband, and his hair. It was like... the lower half of his face was covered by a mask, or something.

"But that's absurd!" Sasuke muttered, leaning against his folded hands. "What kind of fool would do that? They wouldn't be able to breathe!"

"Eh? Why are you talking to yourself?" Sasuke heard from his right. He started, and looked over. A blond kid, Naruto, was sitting over there. Of course, everyone knew Naruto. He was the kid everyone was supposed to hate, for some reason. He was a fool, Sasuke remembered. He was also in his class. Naruto, Sasuke was sure, was the only kid in the whole village without parents or any family.

"I-I wasn't." Sasuke replied, leaning on his hands again. Naruto made a face, glaring at Sasuke.

"Don't lie, I heard you. Eh, _Sasuke_, right?"

"Don't be so informal!" Sasuke hissed, glaring. 'He's so rude!' he thought, unfolding his hands as his ramen was placed in front of him.

"Oh, _I'm_ sorry: Sasuke-_danna_." Naruto spat in reply. Sasuke shot him a glare, and poked at the ramen with chopsticks.

"You want this?" Sasuke asked, disgusted with the food in front of him. Naruto's eyes lit up immediately.

"Really?"

"Yeah, _I_ don't want it." Sasuke replied.

"Heh heh, sure!" Naruto laughed, surprised. Sasuke pushed it to Naruto, as Naruto hopped a seat to sit right next to Sasuke. "Wow, Sasuke-san, thanks." Naruto said, trying to be more polite to the one that just gave him his favorite food.

"No problem." Sasuke sighed, back to thinking. (God, Sasuke's stupid.) "OH!" Sasuke said, jumping out of his seat, falling to the floor, and jumping right up to standing position. Naruto stared at him, slurping ramen. "Naruto!"

"Don't be so informal." Naruto tried to say, ramen filling his mouth. It came out "Dnmt beh shauw imfamil." Sasuke stopped in his great discovery to stare at him, blinked a few times, then continued.

"No, Naruto! You were in my dreams last night!" Sasuke said in great excitement. Naruto fell out of his seat in surprise, luckily keeping his ramen on the counter as he fell.

"Eh, what?" Naruto said after he swallowed his ramen. He was rather creeped out.

"I've been having vision dreams lately, and you were in the one I had last night!" Sasuke rushed out, nearly yelling.

"O-oh." Naruto said, standing up. "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing really; this blue guy was trying to chop your limbs off, is all." Sasuke said calmly, brushing that aside. Naruto paled.

"Wh-what?" He squeaked.

"Anyway, I have to find out who that other guy was..." Sasuke muttered to himself, trailing off. He had just realized that telling Naruto wouldn't really help anything at the moment.

"What other guy? Maybe I could help!" Naruto said suddenly. Sasuke jumped.

"Well... Ok. Do you know anyone with silver hair?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pointed to a random old man walking down the street. Sasuke glanced over, and then glared at Naruto.

"Well, don't blame me! A lot of old people have silver hair!"

"The guy I'm looking for is not old. Actually, he looks... in his twenties, maybe..?"

"Then why does he have silver hair?" Naruto asked, blinking in confusion. Sasuke glared at him. 'God, I _already_ hate this kid.' He thought, sighing.

"Naruto-_dobe,_ some people are just born that way. Anyway, he has one eye, I think. He has only half a face, also." Naruto had been angry about Sasuke calling him "dobe" but when he said that last part, Naruto gave him a weird look.

"_What_ are you _on_?" Naruto asked, a weird look still on his face. 'And where can I get some?' he thought, snickering on the inside. Sasuke shot him another glare.

"No, that's what I remember! I was thinking maybe he wore a mask, but what kind of idiot wears a mask all the time?" Sasuke asked. They heard something behind them. Like someone clearing their throat. Naruto looked up and Sasuke turned around.

There stood Hatake Kakashi. Not that Sasuke even _knew_ that.

"Sensei!" He yelled suddenly, making Naruto and Kakashi both jump.

"What?"

"I was just looking for you! Who are you?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"You were just looking for someone you don't even know?" Kakashi asked. He sighed. "I, Young Uchiha, am Kakashi Hatake. What do you want?"

"I-..." Sasuke started. He had completely forgotten why he went to Kakashi in the first place. "I... don't remember." He muttered, ashamed.

"I see." Kakashi said, glancing at Naruto. "Do_ you_ have any idea?"

"Nope." Naruto said, folding his arms behind his head and glancing from Sasuke to Kakashi. Sasuke tired to retrace his thoughts. He then remembered.

"Can you teach me 'Chidori'?" He asked. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise.

"Wh-what? If you don't know me, how do you know of chidori?"

"I had a dream about it." Sasuke replied simply. "Can you teach me?"

"What's your name, kid?" Kakashi asked, back to normal.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied, excitement filling his eyes.

"Well, listen, Sasuke, I can't possibly teach you that. You're just an academy student, if that."

"I'm the top in my class." Sasuke hissed. "And I need this to sa--" Sasuke fell silent. 'He doesn't need to know.' he thought.

"Hmm? Continue." Kakashi said, folding his arms.

"I just need it. It's extremely important." Sasuke replied stubbornly. 'It would defiantly catch Itachi by surprise.' Sasuke thought, grinning to himself.

"How important?" Kakashi asked.

"I have no time to play around! Just teach me already!" Sasuke yelled in response, apparently blowing a fuse in his little kid brain. -- Jeez.

"Calm down, Sasuke-kun. Wow. Well it's really a complicated technique and you might die attempting it. Actually, you most likely _will_ die if you attempt it now." Kakashi finished. Sasuke left as fast as he could. (In other words, Sasuke got the hell out of there. Lolz, sorry.)

"God, what an idiot." Shisui said, shaking his head. "He's too afraid for his own life to even talk anymore about it." (Remember, Shisui is following him.)

* * *

Sorry this chapter is shorter than I wanted. I just wanted to get it out here for you. Be happy. I shall update asap, but don't expect it soon. 

O.O What's white, and white, and more white all over? -- (think of the season.)


End file.
